Mi Primer amor, mi primera vez
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: esta es una historia del amor que siente masaki por su sempai espero les guste, pasen y lean... (yaoi)


espero les guste,este onet-shot es sobre masaki y hiroto espero les guste y exista alguna fan de esta pareja muy rara según yo...

* * *

**Mi Primer amor, mi primera vez**

\- _hiroto x masaki_ -

Masaki desde que conoció a Hiroto a los 11 años en el orfanato comenzó a admirarlo, se sentía reconocido con él, ya que él también había sido dejado por sus padre, claro en diferentes circunstancias, pero casi igual para el menor, además de que paso de un huérfano a un hombre exitoso a su 24 años, adema la mejor era que él había sido uno de los leyendarios jugadores de inazuma japan, para masaki él lo era todo , cuando hitomiko le dejaba ir con él ya que se había encariñado con Hiroto y solo hablaba con él, le molesta que las chicas lo mirasen y susurraran cosas a sus espaldas, no malas pero le molestaba , lo único bueno de eso es que Hiroto le dedicaba toda su atención a el no había nadie más que él,

Al final al paso del tiempo y la constante visita ahora de masaki al departamento de Hiroto le había hecho sentir algo más que admiración por hiroto, había sentido recientemente que el tenerlo tan cercas ahora le daba cierto sentimiento de querer estar más que cercas de él, así que aclaro sus dudad en el internet y sabia después de mucho pensar que el sentía amor por Hiroto.

Después de tanto tiempo de callar su reciente descubrimiento de amor por Hiroto masaki se decidió a declarar su amor y a ser correspondido por el pelirojo costara lo que costara lo lograría, ese día masaki al terminar las clases se fue a las industrias kira donde seguro estaría el pelirojo, el menor entro y se dirigió hasta el recibidor pidiendo ver a Hiroto, a nadie se le daba permiso o autorización tan fácil de ver a el presidente de la compañía y menos a un mocoso, pero no era la primera vez que iba ya había acompañado a Hiroto varias veces , así que desde la recepción llamaron a la oficina para después dejar subir a masaki 23 pisos por el ascensor, al llegar después de un gran camino hasta la oficina abrió y entro vie a Hiroto hablar por celular desde su escritorio en su enorme oficina pero con un movimiento de la mano de kira, masaki entro a ese lugar cerrando la puerta tras de el camino hasta quedar frente al escritorio esperando a que Hiroto terminara su llamada mientras tanto masaki formulaba lo que diría tenía que ser directo pero no sonar desesperado, así que respiro profundo y pensó bien que palabras decir en su mente, a decir verdad la noche anterior había ensayado su discurso de declaración de amor a el hombre mayor frente a él, Hiroto termino su llamada y dejo su celular sobre su escritorio para después mirar al chico frente a él.

-masaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno…yo…¡quiero decirle algo importante!- casi gritando lo último –

-bueno que es, habla – parándose y sentarse frente a su escritorio para mirar a masaki delante de el-

-bueno yo…he estado pensando esto ya un buen rato y…¡me gusta Hiroto-san, me gusta demasiado!...sé que dirá que soy un niño, que no puede corresponderme porque soy menor de edad, que no estoy con usted para su deleite personal, que me ve seguro como un hijo o un amigo, por ello me rechazara, pero le dijo que a mí eso no me importa ya que yo, ¡realmente lo amo como un hombre a un hombre, no como un niño realmente me gusta y quiero ser correspondido por el amor que le guardo!-

Hiroto quedo sorprendido con las palabras de masaki, no pudo decir nada, realmente había pensado bien las cosas, había sido honesto y valiente de venir directamente y decir lo que sentía sin pausas,

Pero mientras Hiroto se sorprendía, la paciencia de masaki se terminaba y al no ver respuesta del adulto se disculpó con la típica reverencia y salió corriendo de ese lugar…

Masaki llego al orfanato directo a su habitación aventó las cosas a su cama y después se dejó caer de cara a la cama, por un lado se sentía bien por decir lo que sentía pero por otro se sentía mal porque sabía que el adulto no le correspondería, después de una hora masaki se quedó dormido por correr desde el centro donde estaba esa empresa hasta el orfanato, mientras masaki dormía no supo cuando cierto adulto entro o llego a ese lugar hasta que despertó y lo miro sentado a la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-vamos, te llevare a comer que dices-

-no quiero, no iré a ninguna parte-

-bueno…sabes estuve pensando un poco y creo te debo una respuesta, fuiste lo bastante maduro para hablar, ahora puedes serlo para escuchar-

Masaki entendía de lo que hablaba Hiroto, le había dicho en un momento que era un hombre confesándose a otro hombre, seguro que Hiroto quería hablar entonces de hombre a hombre con él, sabía que no sería aceptado, pero lo escucharía aun que seguro regresaría llorando como el niño de 13 años que era, Ambos salieron del orfanato, masaki subió al automóvil y Hiroto conduzco un rato sin que ninguno se dirigiera la palabra masaki comenzaba a reconocer el rumbo hasta que supo tras Hiroto detener el automóvil a donde habían ido ambos…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, creí me invitaría a comer para hablar?-

-qué mejor que hablar en un lugar privado y con comida que uno mismo haga-

-está bien…mientras me responda, no importa el lugar-

Ambos bajaron del automóvil que había sido dejado en el parking de aquel edificio, entraron al edificio hasta llegar a un ascensor y subieron 6 pisos hasta llegar al departamento de hiroto y entrar en el ambo,

Hiroto llego hasta el sofá de ese departamento donde masaki fue sentándose junto a el a una buena distancia, Hiroto se relajó un poco y miro al menor mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la izquierda y miraba a masaki recargándose sobre el sofá…

-bien, responde ¿Por qué te gusto realmente?-

-porque si, es necesaria una razón-

-lo es, para mi si-

-bueno…simplemente me gusta, me gusta su forma de ser conmigo, lo admiro por la persona que es, le quiero porque me deja pasar tiempo con usted…realmente me gusta y no quiero ser rechazado-

-vaya lo sabía, lo tuyo solo es un capricho por una admiración, realmente no me amas, sabes la diferencia entre amar y admirar siquiera, aunque viéndolo bien lo dudo-

-se la diferencia, por eso sé que lo amo, Hiroto san me gusta mucho, más que cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo, lo amo-

Hiroto miro a masaki un rato, seguro que masaki estaba jugando era muy común en el chico de 13 años gastar bromas a todo quien se le parase enfrente, así que seguro esa era uno de sus bromitas elaboradas para él, aunque se sorprendía le gastara una de mal gusto ya que con el no llevaba a cabo una de sus malas bromas, así que se le ocurrió seguir el juego de la bromita de masaki y enseñarle que donde juega uno juegan dos…

Se paró del sofá y se acercó hasta masaki tirándolo al sofá y colocarse encima de el .

-demuéstrame que tanto dices amarme-

-¿Qué cosa? –Sorprendido por la acción- , no le entiendo

Hiroto beso a masaki dejando a este sorprendido sentía que ese beso era un sueño, pero no se imaginaba que de inmediato sería un pesadilla, Hiroto lo sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas apretando el agarre y llevarlas sobre su cabeza, para después colocar su sodilla apretando la entrepierna de masaki sin dejar aquel beso el cual era demasiado para masaki y de inmediato soltó unas lágrimas por el dolor que sentía en el pecho además de las zonas que Hiroto apretaba con fuerza…

-vez…ahora no me amas, esto es solo una broma para ti –soltando al menor y quedar frente a el-… ahora puedes irte si degaste de jugar-

-s-se equivoca – rápido levantarse y abrasar al pelirojo- realmente me gusta….no estoy jugando, menos bromearía cuando realmente lo amo…por favor no me humille- comenzando a llorar en el pecho del pelirojo-

Hiroto noto que esas lagrimas realmente salían y no era una de sus actuaciones, masaki al hacer sus bromas jamás se disculpaba y salía riendo, pero al ver temblar al menor que ahora tenía enfrente aferrado a él, notaba que era honesto además de que con el jamás bromeaba o mentía siempre había sido honesto incluso ahora esa confesión, Hiroto se sentía una basura por torturar al menor de esa forma, así que simplemente alego al menor un poco para después ser el que abrazara a masaki con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y pegar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de masaki…

-¿realmente, estas siendo honesto?-

-sí, demasiado-

-perdóname –aferrándose al menor-…pero no puedo, aun cuando te diga que sí, no puedo amarte en totalidad por que eres un niño al cual aprecio-

-acépteme, sé que no puede hacer conmigo lo que hace con su amantes, pero a mí solo demuéstreme su amor, es lo único que necesito, cuando sea mayor, seré yo el que corresponda con totalidad-

-masaki….-

Hiroto tomo el mentor del mencionado y lo beso ahora más suave, masaki se sentía feliz, no había sido rechazado pero tampoco correspondido, aun así aquel gesto del adulto fue suficiente para el para hacerle sentir que tenía una oportunidad con la persona que más amaba, sabía que llegar a tener la oportunidad de estar con él en una situación "sexual" aun faltarían años, no porque fuera menor, sabia de varios degenerados que eso no les importaba, pero sabía que el adulto frente a él era distinto, el no estaba hecho para amar a un niño pero él lo ayudaría a amarlo y ser correspondido al final, ese beso para masaki era un si.

* * *

espero les gustara la historia.

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_ bye-bye.


End file.
